Talk:Sasori
Infobox Vandalism I noticed his family section has been vandalized with him being named his own cousin and his father his uncle, this is the second I have noticed such a vandalism and think we need to go over to other character info boxes for potential family section vandalism. I would do it but I lack the know how to edit info boxes. We could just limit the search to Sand Ninja as the previous vandalism occurred in Gaara's family section on his info box(fixed long ago).Umishiru (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not a vandalism. That's a bug in the infoboxes. It's weird because it had been fixed before, and no other infoboxes which had that problem are showing it at the moment. Omnibender - Talk - 02:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I take its a Central Wiki problem?Umishiru (talk) 03:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. The other infoboxes which had that problem (people being listed as their own nephews and nieces) are ok. Omnibender - Talk - 03:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Puppets # Can Sasori repair the destroyed human puppets? # He had 298 puppet. Are all of them human puppet? # How many puppets he uses during the red secret technique? # The puppets from the red secret technique are included in the 298? User:Domynyk 15:45, February 9, 2011, (UTC) 3: 100 4: yes --The tyrant kuma (talk) 16:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 1: Most likely not. 2:He has that amount of human puppets, if I'm not mistaken. We don't know how many puppets he had in total. 3: The title says 100, but there are about 140 in the actual manga chapter. 4: Already answered. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiruko's tail Where is Hiruko's tail? I've seen a video about a conversation between Deidara and Sasori about Orochimaru. During this Sasori was repairing Hiruko, but there wasn't its tail in the puppet's mouth. User:Domynyk 21:17, February 10, 2011, (UTC) Sasori's Emotions Ok,I remember Sasori's saying that because he made himself into a puppet,he doesn't have any emotions.But when he didn't block the attack from his 'Mother' and 'Father' doesn't that mean atleast something? This question has been stuck in my head for a while and I need an anwser please. :He could have been lying when he said that... My theory is that since his heart was still the only living thing in his body (and emotion is said to come from the heart), he was still able to feal/express emotion... Anyways, he has expressed anger towards Deidara a few times, leading him nearly striking Deidara's with Hiruko's iron tail... User:D!ABLO-32 ::Technically, we don't know which part of his body he kept in the puppet. Given the location, it suggests the heart, it could just as easily be the brain, which is where thought and emotion are actually processed. Omnibender - Talk - 17:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::If you view Sasori's page, read Sasori Background section, second paragraph, it states there "... Sasori eventually converted himself into a human puppet... but retained his heart - the only still-living part of his body - in a cylindrical container in the left part of his chest." User:D!ABLO-32 ::::Didn't see that. However, I don't see a reference for the heart part. I think it's very easy to presume it's the heart due to the location and vessels around the cylinder, but I'd still like to see a panel or databook entry saying it was the heart. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::# The heart thing is simply incorrect, as it was never in any way stated what part of his body is inside that container, if there even is a single part of his body in there, or if whatever is in there is still identifiable as a human body part. :::::# We no longer live in the Middle Ages; no-one any longer believes the heart is actually the source of emotions. It is merely symbolic nowadays. :::::# Sasori has obviously shown emotion at various times throughout the manga. He might have claimed he no longer had them, but it should be clear he was merely fooling himself and that his emotions caused his (voluntary) downfall in the end. :::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ever notice that it beats, like a heart does?... Anyways, since it is quite a long cylinder, and considering that this living part fills up the whole cylinder (which wouldn't be possible for a single human heart to do), there could also be other human organs mixed up in there, namely: the brain, in there as well... Besides that, you can't always rely on real-world science and knowledge when it comes to Naruto because, really now, they have people to can turn themselves into puppets, and also have people that can fly... User:D!ABLO-32 Family Shouldn't Ebizo (Chiyo's younger brother) be included in Sasori's infobox as Sasori's great-uncle?... User:D!ABLO-32 :Yes he should. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I went to edit it and it says he's already listed there, it might be an infobox problem. He is listed as his own cousin, after all. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 17:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I added Ebizo just after this was pointed out. Simant already listed the "appearing as his own cousin" bug in at wikia's bug wiki, but so far nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 17:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Blurry Movements In Sasori's article, it states "his movements became blurred to Sakura." I don't recall the anime/manga/databooks saying anything of the sort. Should it be removed, or is it factual? Puppetry (talk) 20:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sakura states that she can read his finger movements when he uses the Third Kazekage. His finger movements can't be seen when he uses Hiruko, he doesn't use fingers when he uses his 100 puppets, and he doesn't need to move anything when he uses himself. This all adds up to render that line bunk. ''~SnapperT '' 22:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Bam SimAnt 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Third Shinobi World War Did Sasori sell or trade his puppets to other nations for the Third Shinobi World War? I ask because Sasori gained his title 'Sasori of the Red Sands' because his puppets were so successful in fighting in the Third Shinobi War, but Sunagakure wasn't a part of the fighting. So would he have sold,traded or rented his puppets to other nations during the Third Shinobi World War? (talk) 08:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy :Whoever said Suna didn't fight in SWWIII? It was never directly stated they did, but it was certainly never denied either. Besides, it has been implied on multiple occasions that all five great villages fought in all three shinobi world wars. The hatred between Suna and Iwa seen during Gaara's speech to the allied army also points at them having fought in SWWIII. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Medical-nin In the English dub version of Shippuden episode 25, "Three Minutes Between Life and Death", Sasori states, "I've got more medicial skill than anyone in the Sand Village" as seen here from 4:25 to 4:33. Shouldn't he be classified as a medical-nin in his infobox? Sfpippin (talk) 03:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :But he isn't. Stuff got lost in translation.--Cerez365™☺ 11:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe his action words are "I know the extent of Sunagakure's medical teams" or similar. I don't remember ever reading an translation in which Sasori said he himself had medical abilities. Sasori only uses poison, and the most medical-like skill he is mentioned having is how to turn a human into a human puppet, not really something that counts as a medical-nin skill. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Great Shinobi world war Does sasori die again in the manga? I have been thinking about it for awhile... He turned to ash, Does Madara revive him? I hope so! :Madara has never displayed the ability to revive anyone and yes Sasori dies again.--Cerez365™ 16:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Genjutsu I'm just wondering..would Sasori(using Scorpion) be affected by a genjutsu? I mean his body(scorpion) is only a puppet.-- (talk) 04:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC)GH45 :Illusions affects the mind. Jacce | Talk | 05:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So does it affect him?-- (talk) 06:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC)GH45 :I would guess so, although nobody tried to use one on him. Jacce | Talk | 11:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Revived Sorry for this forum-like question, (isn't it?), when he's revived isn't still a puppet? or he has his body? --Ilnaruto me 12:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :It's just his soul using a lifeless body as a vessel to cross into the "pure world". So no puppet. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 12:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So his face was his "real" one since of his age? --Ilnaruto me 12:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::We don't have a definite answer on that. Sasori came back as a real body, but he retained his young face, the one he had as a puppet. Maybe self-image affects the soul, and that affects how he looked. Only Kishimoto knows, if he ever spent time thinking on this issue. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sasori was young in spirit. ''~SnapperT '' 01:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nah meng, his soul was having a midlife crisis too.--Cerez365™ 01:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not really, I was really wondering that he still have his young face. He made himself a puppet. Thanks Fmakck, Snaps and Omni. --Ilnaruto me 19:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Favorite puppet? It says that Hiruko was Sasori's favorite puppet, but in the paragraph about the 3rd kazekage, it says that the latter was his favorite. Does he like both, or does he have a preference between those two? (talk) 09:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Looking_up_references_for_a_fanfic :If I remember correctly, the word "favourite" translated into Japanese can mean "favourite" or "number 18". So Hiruko was number 18. Jacce | Talk | 14:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Jacce is right but it's the other way around, Hiruko was called his favourite not 18th, but at the same time he also called the Third Kazekage puppet his favourite as well.--Cerez365™ 14:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah he both like the two puppet. --Ilnaruto me 14:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The way I see it, Chiyo remembered Hiruko to be Sasori's favourite puppet, because it was, but not knowing about the Third Kazekage puppet, she didn't know this one came to be the new favourite puppet. I don't remember Sasori himself saying Hiruko was his favourite, I remember Chiyo saying that. Sasori himself said the Third Kazekage was his favourite. Omnibender - Talk - 14:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I will agree on you Omnibender. --Ilnaruto me 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Chiyo (and the databooks) call Hiruko Sasori's . 十八番 refers to something (a technique or trick) that one prefers to use the most. One's speciality or favourite technique. Sasori says that the Third Kazekage is . There is a subtle difference between the way the two are referred to, which is similar, but not mutually exclusive. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC)